Spirit Force Side Stories
by Ace Neptune
Summary: What goes on between Spirit Force's Adventures? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ace and David's duel

"David?" Ace asked as he approached.

"What is it, Ace? Is something up?" David asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to spar with me so we could get some practice in with our abilities." Ace said.

"Are you sure? I beat Jexi in a fight, so you might find me harder to handle. Plus, like Grimoire said, I'm pretty dangerous in a fight." David said.

"Just don't go too far alright? And the reason Grimoire says you're dangerous is because you have the Masakado." Ace said.

"It's not just the Masakado, either. My style is a little unstable." David said.

"Because you could accidentally freeze someone to the point they could shatter, right?" Ace asked.

"Exactly. In the heat of battle, I couldn't hold back even if I wanted to." David said. "To unleash my full power is for my opponent to fight like they're going to kill me."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to go too far, I'll take it easy on you, alright? If your style is that dangerous, then I don't wanna do something to you I'll regret." Ace said. "So...are you ready to start?" He asked as he put a hand near his sword.

"Right. Let's go!" David said as he gets into stance.

(Tales of Vesperia-Fury Sparks)

"Shining Fang!" Ace yelled as he spun Yato in a circular motion. "You know, this is probably the first time we sparred with each other. It's pretty interesting to say the least."

"Well, we haven't exactly known each other all that long." David said as he uses his Ice Needles attack.

"True, but over time since we met, our friendship got stronger. Though, I hope I can grow up to your expectations, but I'm still learning. Still it is an honor to fight by your's and the others side." Ace said as he uses Fireball.

"This kind of life isn't easy. You'll be making enemies everywhere you go, too." David said as he uses his Crystal Blitz technique.

"I know, I may not know a lot about the world's outside my own, but that's why I'm journeying across the multiverse, I meet many new allies and enemies, as long as I have my team with me, there's nothing we can't do." Ace said as he used Raining Fangs with the water element imbued.

"That's the spirit. As long as your heart connects to others, you're never alone." David said as he uses his Freeze Lancer attack.

"Thanks, big brother, and thanks for bringing me out of that phase back in Lignatore. So, when are you gonna confess your feelings to Lady Sectonia?" Ace asked as he used Eclair de Larmes. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Wh-what?! When did this become about that?!" David asked as he casts Resist on himself. "And to respond to your first statement, it was because I dealt with that in Jack before. Beforehand, he didn't care what happens as long as he got his big score." David said as he uses Ice Fangs.

"Sorry, if I was curious, I'm just nervous because I don't know when to confess my feelings to Guy. And it was obvious to tell because Sectonia kissed you on the cheek before you left for Straga." Ace said as he casts Photon Burst.

"Y-you saw that? Color Gods, this just got embarrassing." David said as he used Ice Wall.

"Unexpectedly, everyone saw it before we split up." Ace said as he casts Raging Mist.

"Except Ming, thank God. She'd be breathing down Sectonia's neck if she found out." David said.

"But still, I'm happy for you two. I give you two my best wishes for your relationship in the future." Ace said as he used Ice Tornado.

"Yep, that last attack did it. Now I've got enough energy to use it." David said as he entered Sapphire God Mode.

"Wait, David! Let's all calm down. This is what I meant by trying not to go too far!" Ace said as he had a horrified look on his face.

"Sorry, Ace. Like I said, I can't help it sometimes." David said.

"Alright, but all I can say is...well done, David Ishihara." Ace said as he sheathed his sword and held his hand out to shake.

(Music End)

David reverts and clasps his hand. "Sorry. I really need to do something about that."

"It's alright. It was fun to spar with you, so let's do it again sometime. Alright?" Ace said as he put his arm around David's shoulder and fist bumped him with the other.

"Sure." David said.

"Alright let's head back, big brother, because it's time for both yours and my teammates to shine in Volleyball today!" Ace said as he took David's hand and they headed back to the field.

"Right. And hopefully things don't get too crazy." David said.

End of Side Story: Ace and David's Duel


	2. Chapter 2

Ace's Lament, Devil Ace Round 2

Ace warped onto an open field as he collapsed to his knees crying.

"Dammit! Why am I always like this?! Damn you, Devil Ace!" Ace said as he punched the ground.

"Did someone call my name? Hehehe." A familiar voice laughed as Devil Ace appeared.

"You! Why do you continue to mess with my emotions?!" Ace demanded as he put a hand near Yato.

"Isn't it obvious? To make you embrace the devil half of your Nephilim Heritage, fool!" Devil Ace said as 4 figures warped around him.

"Meteor Storm!" a voice called as meteors rained down on the figures.

"Who?" Ace asked as he looked to see… "Lady Sectonia!"

"I was out shopping for some tennis gear and I couldn't help but overhear the commotion." Sectonia said.

"Impressive Magic, Queen of Floralia." A voice said as the pair saw Devil Ace and the four figures still there with a barrier in front of them. "I believe I haven't introduced you yet. These are my 4 Generals."

(Mega Man Zero 4-On the Edge)

"Elpizo." Devil Ace said as a man with blonde hair and a pink beret in white armor bowed.

"Omega." A large reploid with white and black designs and a sword behind him, looked down and only growled.

"Copy X." A reploid in blue and white armor, with wings placed on various parts looked up.

"Evange." A woman with green hair and a large sword on her back, looked up and smiled maliciously.

"And their 4 subordinates I built with plans I found in the Future Universe, the other four I recruited." Devil Ace said as 8 more figures based on different animals appeared.

"Aren't those...Mutos Reploids?" Ace asked. "I've never seen them before."

"Sol Titanion." A female moth mutos reploid floated down with wings made of flame sprouted behind her back.

"Pegasolta Eclair." A Pegasus Mutos Reploid looked up as yellow beam rapiers, popped out from where his hands would be.

"Noble Mandrago." A female Mandrake Mutos Reploid drilled out of the ground with her legs.

"Fenri Lunaedge." A wolf howl was heard as a wolf Mutos Reploid, with ice blades on the back of his wrists jumped onto the scene.

"Shemyaza." An elegant looking demon with purple and gold designs appeared.

"Chernobog." A creepy skeleton wearing a cloak and holding sword looked up as dark flowers stood around.

"Yuki Jyorou." A creepy female demon with ice flowing around her, apparated next to Devil Ace.

"And Bai Suzhen." An all white female demon in a kimono warped onto the scene as well.

"And this is my army of powerful warriors that were defeated by heroes in their time now…" Devil Ace started before a bullet grazed Bai Suzhen and Yuki Jyorou, damaging them. "What? Who dares?!"

"I dare. You got a problem with that?" A voice asked as David walked forward.

"David…" Ace said with relief as he looked up to him.

"Shemyza! Yuki Jyourou! Bai Suzhen! And Chernobog! Deal with the Ice Reaper and former Queen! The rest of you return to base, while I deal with my other half." Devil Ace said as the generals and reploids warped away.

"Damn it! Here they come!" Ace said as he drew Yato and the demons along with Devil Ace rushed forward.

(Devil May Cry 3-Show no tears)

"Alright. Let's rock and roll!" David said.

"Dragon Swarm!" Ace yelled as he did a variety of sword strikes and kicks while cartwheeling at Devil Ace. "Shiva! Ifrit! Help David and Sectonia." He said as the two bowed and flew over to David and Sectonia before noticing Chernobog stab himself with his sword as Sectonia's shadow came to life. "Lady Sectonia look out!"

Sectonia was able to respond quickly and countered. "This is going to be a problem."

"Be careful you two, when Chernobog stabs himself with his sword, he can make people's shadows come to life! Along with their strengths and weaknesses." Ace called out as he blocked a sword strike from Devil Ace.

"Weaknesses, huh? Well in that case…" Sectonia said as her blade coats with fire. "Eruption!"

The shadow was hit by the attack as it faded back into the ground and back onto Sectonia's feet.

"Good news is, Chernobog has the same weakness." Ace called out before thrusting at Devil Ace.

"In that case… Sectonia, you deal with Bai Suzhen. Ifrit, I'll leave Chernobog to you. Shiva has Shemyza, and I've got Yuki Jyourou." David said.

"Are you sure about this?" Ifrit asked.

"I know very well what a Yuki-onna is capable of. I was trained by one, after all." David said.

"Very Well, Lord Ishihara. We'll leave it to you." Ifrit said before charging at Chernobog

David looks to Yuki Jyourou. "Though… Looking at this one's energy, she's not even close to Sayuri's level." David said as Yuki Jyourou got flustered. "Aw, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

Yuki then summoned a blizzard towards David, but it was useless as he sliced through her.

"Fair warning. This will hurt. Don't take it personally." David said as he activated his Ice Reaper Claw. "Arctic Style Secret Art: Revening Fangs!" he shouted as his claw slashed through Yuki.

Yuki started to freeze before leaving a few parting words. "You may have defeated me...but that foolish boy and his friends will never stop the four generals, kyahahahaAAAARGH!" She said before shattering into pieces.

"I hope the next time we meet won't be as enemies." David said.

With Ifrit

Ifrit slashed at Chernobog with his claws and launched a few meteor strikes, finishing him off.

"My body may perish, but my soul shall not. Ragnarok will see to that the Nephilim race will come to an end." Chernobog said before fading away into the shadows.

"As long as the Summoner has his friends, they will see it through to the end." Ifrit said before disappearing.

With Sectonia

Sectonia continued to deal quick strikes against Bai Suzhen. "You pride yourself on beauty, yes? Then let me show you what true beauty looks like!" Sectonia said as she entered Lavender God Mode. She then proceeded to pull her hands back and fire an energy blast that envelops Bai Suzhen.

"Curse you, humans! My master will see to it that your friend's species will come to an end!" Bai Suzhen said before she freezed solid and shattered.

"Rest in peace, O Fallen Hero." Sectonia said as she reverted.

With Shiva

Shiva used Diamond Dust on Shenzyma and shattered him as she snapped her fingers and heard his parting words. "My soul will continue to live on even without my body, please stop Devil Ace and save the Nephilim Village!" He said before fading away with the wind and lightning.

"We will, for your comrades' sake as well." Shiva said before disappearing.

"Looks like that's all of them." David said.

"Aagh!" Ace screamed as he slid across the ground while he was bleeding from his right arm.

"I must say, you put up quite a fight, I think I'll take my leave of you and dispel that seal I placed that made you as you are. We will meet again in Ragnarok." Devil Ace said before he warped away.

"Ace, are you okay?" Tapu Lele asked as she healed Ace.

"I...think so." Ace said as he held his right arm. "Thank you, Lele."

"It's no problem. We couldn't leave our friends hanging." Tapu Lele said.

"By the way, how did you know we were here?" Sectonia asked.

"The first round has already ended and you guys didn't come back, so I decided to head to town to see if there was a problem. We followed the scent of demons and found you guys." David said.

"It was good that you showed up, David. Honestly, after Devil Ace did something to me before he left. I feel different." Ace said as he looked at his hands.

"We can worry about that later. For now, we should head back. The semifinals are about to start." David said.

"Speaking of which, did our teams make it through?" Ace asked.

"Yours did. Ours didn't." David said.

"I see. I'm sure they did their best." Ace said before he saw something in the bushes. "I thought I saw something, oh well, let's head back for the semifinals." He said before they headed back to the field unaware that a small figure was watching them with curiosity in its eyes.

End of Side Story: Ace's Lament, Devil Ace Round 2


	3. Chapter 3

Ace's New Outfit

"Can I open my eyes yet, Oboro?" Ace asked with his eyes closed.

"Just one more second and...there!" Oboro said. "What do you think?" She asked as Ace opened his eyes and saw his new outfit which was a mixture of red and blue, he had a sleeveless vest, sleeves that went from his elbows to his wrist, he still had his black shorts and combat boots, he had ribbons with angel and devil wings attached on his sleeves and the back of his shirt near his neck.

"It's amazing, Oboro, thank you." Ace said.

"My pleasure, Ace, now we better hurry back to the game or we'll miss it." Oboro said.

"Oh crap, you're right, let's go!" Ace said as they hurried out of the ship and back to the field.

End of Side Story: Ace's New Outfit


	4. Chapter 4

Leviathan's Resolve

Ace, Fulgore and the other guardians entered the Celsius to see Leviathan sitting at a couch.

"Leviathan, are you okay?" Ace asked as Leviathan looked up and saw him, Fulgore and her siblings.

"Yeah, I guess...I acted like a jerk back there. I'm sorry." Leviathan said as she stood up and held her arm with a guilty look on her face.

"There is nothing to apologize for. Koala and Rose were worried about you as well, but they don't hold anything against you." Harpuia said.

"Yeah, I mean come on! Even if you lose once, you get back up and try again on friendly terms. I learned that when I fought Zero back then." Fefnir said.

"Indeed, for me, it was foolish to sacrifice my life for a cheap copy of Master X, but I vowed to never make the same mistake again, since I am now working along Ace as you are, Leviathan." Phantom said.

"What are your thoughts, Fulgore?" Ace asked.

"I would have to agree. You can't let this loss get you down. Heck, I couldn't even kill Jago, and look where we are now." Fulgore said.

"I suppose you're right, thanks Fulgore." Leviathan said as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Fulgy." She said as she winked before she went out to the city.

"Fulgy? Did she just…" Fulgore started.

"Seems she gave you a nickname, Fulgore." Harpuia said.

"That means she probably likes you, huh?" Fefnir said as he playfully elbowed Fulgore.

"If I'm able to blush, I'd be as red as my optics right now." Fulgore said.

"Well it's good to see she's feeling better, huh?" Ace asked. "Oh, Fulgore?"

"Yes?" Fulgore asked.

"Did David tell you and the others what happened on day 2 after he went to look for me and Lady Sectonia?" Ace asked.

"He did. But he didn't consider it a big deal. He knows you'll pull through somehow in the end." Fulgore said.

"Yeah, all I know is, me, my brothers, and the rest of Spirit Force will be in for the fight of our lives, but we won't lose." Ace said determined. "When I come back after we split up in the future, me and my teammates will be stronger and be able to help you and the others more. Right?" He asked holding his fist out.

"Right. And...if I fistbumped you, I might end up knocking you out. Just a fair warning." Fulgore said.

"Why not deactivate the weapons in your arm first before fistbumping?" Fefnir asked.

"Oh right." Fulgore said disabling his plasma blades before fistbumping Ace as another color appeared in his pendant which was Silver Grey.

"We'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Ace said. "Oh before I forget, Mari told me to give these to you." He said as he held out a couple of computer chips, three of which had a picture of fire, ice, and thunder.

"Thank you. I shall use them well." Fulgore said.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow." Ace said as he and the rest of the guardians went inside.

End of Side Story: Leviathan's Resolve.


	5. Chapter 5

Mari's New Inventions

Mari was currently building something in her mobile lab as she heard Vera approach. "Is that you, Vera?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me. Is something going on?" Vera asked.

"Well, since I obtained the Aegis Shield and gained the ability to replicate materials, I decided to make some inventions to help Ace and the others get around faster when they're on a mission. Also...say hello to the mecha quartet!" Mari said as she moved out of the way to reveal chibi robotic versions of Ace, David, Jexi, and Hope as a fanfare went off. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Um… They seem quite the marvel. But why based on those four?" Vera asked.

"Well...it's because I think they're pretty badass leaders, and some of my best friends. And the mecha quartet is for my Mystic Arte." Mari said.

"A Mystic Arte? You're coming up with one of your own?" Vera asked.

"Yup. It's called "Fever Dream Mania." Mari said.

"You even have a name for it? That's amazing!" Vera said.

"Yup. And these guys aren't the only things I've built." Mari said as she walked over to a table with a cloth covering it before she pulled it off, revealing various airboards, airbikes, and airskates. "I've built these for some of our friends who aren't able to fly, but they're still a work in progress. Want to help me out, Vera?"

"Sure. I'd be glad to help." Vera said.

"Then let's get to work." Mari said happily as she and Vera started to work on the hover gear.

End of Side Story: Mari's New Inventions


	6. Chapter 6

Clothes from alternate worlds

Mari was currently looking for the Symphonia, Rieze Maxia, and Organica casts and saw them chatting in a room. "Oh, there you guys are! I've been looking for you."

"Hey, Mari. Hard to believe how similar their world is from ours." Peridot said.

"Yeah, even though their technology is powered differently, it's very exciting, visiting other worlds outside our own." Kohaku said. "By the way, what are you doing here, Mari?"

"I made some unique outfits for all of you, why don't you try them on?" Mari asked as she held out a box.

"Outfits for us?" Colette asked.

"Of course, these outfits are replicas of the original that certain people wore on worlds similar to all of yours." Mari explained.

"I see. We did see Sectonia wear an outfit like Philia's from time to time." Lloyd said.

"And there was Ace with your friend Emil's outfit." Kohaku said.

"Here you all are." Mari said as she handed out the various outfits to everyone as they went to try them on.

A few minutes later

Everyone came back and were seen wearing the new outfits Mari gave them.

"So what do you guys think?" Mari asked.

"These are really good! You've really outdone yourself here." Lloyd said as he wore Guy's outfit.

"I think so too, but what's with the dog mask?" Kor asked as he had a dog muzzle over his mouth, wolf ears on his head, a red shirt with furry sleeves, black gloves, paw shoes, a white scarf, and blue pants.

"I don't know, but I think it's cute." Kohaku said as she wore white flowers on both sides of her head, a white long sleeve shirt, black pants, white gloves, and brown boots with black stripes around them.

"Wow, Kohaku! Your outfit looks just like Marta's!" Zelos said wearing a jacket similar to Alvin's with his hair braided into a ponytail.

"Was she another companion of yours as well?" Mari asked.

"Not at first, but her heart was in the right place." Raine said wearing an outfit consisting of overalls with small pockets and shorts of the same color, green gloves, a blue shirt, black leggings, purple sneakers, and a scarf around her neck.

"I guess she was like Kohaku in a way?" Hisui asked as he had on a green beret, blue belts tied around the biceps on a green jacket, blue pants, and black shoes. "Also, Chalcedony, your outfit is kinda giving Lloyd and the others a bad vibe."

"Alvin is more trustworthy now. We know when he journeyed with us." Presea said wearing an outfit much like Elize's old outfit.

"Presea, that outfit you're wearing brings back memories." Elize said wearing what looks like a priest's robe.

"Yeah, I definitely remember her like that. She was all shy and didn't have a lot of friends." Leia said as she wore a long dress as her hair was shortened a bit..

"But that's why she has Teepo." Genis said as he wore a white shirt with black pants and looked to Chalcedony's outfit.

"Is something wrong?" Chalcedony asked wearing a white bodysuit with gold linings as the chest area was opened a bit.

"Not at all. It just...reminded us of someone." Colette said as she wore a red shirt with black sleeves and red stripes with glasses attached to the front, her hair in braided pigtails, different colored socks, yellow heels, and goggles on her head.

"Um… Isn't mine a little too revealing?" Sheena asked with long blue ponytails clipped to her hair, a white shirt that revealed her stomach, a short skirt, white gloves, and black heel boots.

"It's not really a big deal. It just means that the enemy will be too distracted to attack you." Peridot said wearing an outfit that was composed of a blue long sleeved jacket, black pants, a hat with a symbol on it, and small blue heel boots.

"You sure are taking that in stride." Jude said wearing an outfit much like Leon's.

"Such lightheartedness is what keeps the whole group afloat, I'd say." Regal said wearing a brown jacket with black linings and the sleeves rolled up, blue pants, black boots, and black biker gloves.

"Indeed. If only the atmosphere could always be like this." Pyrox said as he wore a black coat, brown gloves, metal plated boots, black pants, and a belt across his chest.

"I'm glad you all like the new outfits, those are yours to keep." Mari said. "They have enhanced durability so don't worry about them getting damaged." She said as left.

End of Side Story: Clothes from alternate worlds.


	7. Chapter 7

Artes Training

Ace and the others were currently taking a break in the Frozen Area, as Spade stood up.

"I have a suggestion for you, Ryu, and Nina, Lin." Spade said.

"What is it?" Lin asked.

"Me my brothers, Emil, Marta, and Zan are gonna teach you about artes so that you can be of more help in the future." Spade said

"How will you be able to do it?" Ryu asked.

"Well...we can already tell that Nina has a high affinity to magic, we just need to help unlock yours." Emil said.

"Here, allow me." Simon said as he channeled some of his Umbran magic into both of them as their hands glowed a bright light. "How do you guys feel?"

"This feels incredible, I look forward to learning from you all." Lin said.

"Same here." Ryu added as Nina nodded and they began their training in the ways of Artes.

End of Side Story: Artes Training


	8. Chapter 8

Leviathan and Fulgore's Conversation

(Takes place after To the Final Battle Part 1: The Four Guardians vs Copy X)

Leviathan entered her room as she pulled up a monitor in her room as she decided to contact her boyfriend, Fulgore.

"Fulgy, are you there?" Leviathan asked as she took her helmet off.

"Hey there, Levi. How have things been on your end?" Fulgore asked.

"Things have been pretty well so far. Luna managed to regain her fullpower, and were close to finishing off Devil Ace." Leviathan said. "How are things over there, sweetie?"

"As good as it would get. We've finished going through the Sand Kingdom here in Mario's world, and we might be in for the fight of our lives." Fulgore said.

"I see, please be careful. I just wish there was a way we could help you and the others. But you've got the others on your side over there." Leviathan said.

"Yeah. Especially David. He's been working on perfecting his Zone Speed technique for the upcoming battle against Katakuri." Fulgore said.

"Alright please be careful, and when the time comes to face Big Mom and her kids, kick their ass and avenge Pedro for us, please." Leviathan said.

"That's a bit of a stretch, considering what they're capable of, but we'll manage what we can." Fulgore said.

"Alright, I'll contact you later okay? I love you." Leviathan said.

"I love you too, Levi. I'll talk to you later." Fulgore said.

Leviathan then cut the transmission off as she laid down onto her bed with a smile on her face.

End of Side Story: Leviathan and Fulgore's Conversation


	9. Chapter 9

VS  
ARMOR OF ERAQUS

"Alright, let's begin." Ace said before he crouched down as electricity gathered into his right hand before he charged. "Judgement Bolt Chidori!" He called out as it pierced through the armor, dealing a bit of damage before it tried to attack him with Barrier Surge and trying to hit him with a slow moving magic bubble.

"Hmm, it's a good thing I'm getting some practice here, I could go all out till I get exhausted, but I mustn't get cocky." Ace said. "Eidolon Style Secret Art...Razzia Agni Gandiva!" He said as he summoned a long white bow with gold linings before drawing an arrow which had the tip on fire. "Take this!" He called out as he fired the arrow before it turned into two waves of flame as they hit the armor, this time showing more signs of damage. "Alright, sorry but I'll have to cut this match short." He said as he activated god mode. "Twilight God's...Ultima Cannon!" He said as Excalibur turned into a cannon similar to Terra's. "No Escape!" He said as he fired a huge ball of energy as it completely destroyed the armor.

"Training Sequence concluded. Score percentage...80%" The computer said.

"That's not bad." Ace said before he sat down and meditated to recover his energy before he sensed a familiar presence. "Hey David."

"Hey. Sorry to bother you. I couldn't get to sleep." David said.

"It's completely fine, David. I don't mind at all, so far I managed to get a bit of practice in with my Color Fighting and God Mode, I guess you're here to train as well?" Ace said as he walked up to him.

"Since I can't sleep, I might as well." David said.

"Alright. So which opponent do you want to go against?" Ace asked. "Any suggestions?"

"...Invel Yura." David said.

"Are you sure?" Ace asked. "Alright, Invel Yura."

"Invel Yura selected as opponent, beginning simulation in 5 seconds." The computer said.

"Ready?" Ace asked.

"Yeah… I'm ready." David said.

"Just do your best in there, if things become too much, I'll end the sequence." Ace said as he put a hand on David's shoulder before seeing the arena change into a small clearing in Glenwood as a holographic clone of Invel Yura appeared. "You got this." He said.

David took a deep breath and got into fighting stance.

(Armed and Ready(no intro)- RWBY)

VS

INVEL YURA

David decides to start things slow by shooting ice crystals at Invel, which he retorts by shooting crystals of his own, before seeing David rush in with an Ice-fueled punch. Once the attack lands, Invel set up a barrier, which catches David's further attacks before he used Ice Reaper Claw to rip the barrier to shreds.

"(Alright!)" Ace said to himself in japanese. "He's doing very well so far, I hope this'll help him when he may have to face Invel in the future." He thought.

As he thought that, the two had a clash of ice swords and it seems like they were evenly-matched before David knocks Invel's sword out of his hands. Once he was disarmed, David causes a frozen wind to blow to Invel. "(This blade of frigid ice...shall be engraved upon your soul!)" He said as he leaps into the air and his sword glows an icy blue. "(Finishing Strike! Celsius Calibur!)" He shouted as he swung at the crystal-encased Invel, going straight through.

"Training Sequence concluded, score...100%." The computer said.

"Well done David. Awesome job. How do you feel?" Ace said.

"Like I'm ready for just about anything he'll throw at me." David said.

"Nice." Ace said. "Alright, I guess it's my turn." He said before selecting the Vanitas option. "Who do you think I should face David?"

"Not sure. Plenty of people went for our heads in the past. Don't think that's gonna change any time soon." David said before yawning. "Aw, man… That simulation took a lot out of me. I think I really am gonna sleep like a dead guy tonight."

"Dead guy?" Ace sweatdropped.

"Sorry, figure of speech." David said.

"Oh okay. Anyway get some sleep alright, I'm glad I could help you out with this, feel free to come back whenever, I might be doing this alot while we're staying here." Ace said before selecting Undead Spirits.

"Alright. See ya in the morning." David said as he left.

"Undead Spirits selected, beginning simulation in 5 seconds." The computer said as Ace walked into the arena as it changed into the Tokyo Pier as hordes of undead spirits surrounded him.

"Alright, let's do this." Ace said as he entered Carnage Form: Dandelga.

VS  
1000 UNDEAD SPIRITS

(Sensitive Violence- Onechanbara Z2 Chaos)

"Searing Edge!" Ace called out as he spun and launched a ring of fire at a group of undead, burning them. "Hell Sword!" He called out, this time slicing through them with a fire coated sword before seeing a Gigas charging at him as he switched to Carnage Form: Lexida and dodged the attack. "Too slow! Beak Dive!" Ace called as he spun toward it and continually drilled through it. "Needle Strike!" He called out as he thrusted Lexida at the Gigas with lightning speed before finishing with a powerful thrust, destroying it. "Icicle Wave!" He called out as he summoned two large glaciers and launched them in two different directions destroying more undead before he switched to Carnage Form: Batootha.

"Time to bring the thunder!" Ace said. "Megaton Slam!" He yelled as he slammed Batootha onto the ground and cracked it as lightning discharged from it and destroyed another group of Undead. "Not over yet, Lightning Blitz!" He called out as he spun Batootha around and fired multiple tornadoes made of lightning in random directions, destroying even more before he once again switched, this time to Carnage Form Drevas. "Quake!" He called out as he raised Drevas into the air causing multiple stalagmites to erupt around him. "Geo Impact!" He said as he charged energy into Drevas before swinging it downward as it launched a wave of stalagmites down another row of Undead before shifting back into his normal form. "Alright it's time to finish this!" Ace said as he jumped high into the air as he raised Excalibur high up before 12 swords duplicate from it as they began charging different colored beams. "Eidolon Style Elite Art...Joyeuse Ordre!" He called out as the beams fired off, decimating the rest of the Undead spirits as he floated back down.

"Training Sequence concluded. Score...100%." The computer said.

"Alright! Well, I think it's time I took a shower and turn in for the night." Ace said as he exited the Battle Simulator.

End of Side Story: Training in the Battle Simulator, Breaking the Limit! Part 1


	10. Chapter 10

Training in the Battle Simulator, Breaking the Limit! Part 2

"Alright, this time I'm gonna get practice in with Urias and Leomurg along with more of my Color Fighting and God Mode techniques." Ace said as he went over to the simulator and selected Nobodies and Heartless.

"Nobodies and Heartless selected. Beginning simulation." The Computer said as Ace entered the arena as it changed into a great maw like area as various Nobody and Heartless were formed.

(My Hero Academia- You say Run)

"Alright, here I go!" Ace said as he entered Carnage Form: Urias. "Photon Rush!" He called out as he dashed through a group of heartless and nobodies as a streak of light before he began casting a spell. "Holy!" He called out as multiple orbs of light flew into the air before they launched down as lasers and pierced through another group of enemies as he started casting another spell. "This ray of light shall smite thee...Divine Streak!" He called out as a glyph appeared in front of him as it fired a beam of light straight through another group of enemies before he reverted to his normal form.

"The flames of the shadows will consume you! Eidolon Style...Dark Messenger's Amaterasu!" Ace called out as his red colored eye slitted as red and black flames also appeared and incinerated another group of enemies before his eye turned back to normal. "There's no escape from this!" He said as he summoned a black and gold bow and drew a bow before it split into 5 red plasma arrows that had kanji's appear in front of the tips. "Eidolon Style...Passado God Force!" He shouted as he fired the arrow and the four followed behind as they automatically homed in on a larger group as they exploded on impact. "Nice." He said before shifting into Carnage Form: Leomurg.

"Nightmare Blast!" Ace said as he summoned a large shadow serpent as it swooped in and chomped at the heartless and nobodies. "One more! Dark Volley!" He called out as he a launched a volley of dark fireballs at the enemies wiping more of them out. "Sonic Shadow!" he said coating himself in darkness as he dashed through another group and saw there were only a few left as he entered God Mode.

"Alright it's time to finish it with this." Ace said he floated into the air and pointed Excalibur forward as a colorful orb began forming around it and got bigger. "Twilight God's...Prism Rain!" He called out launching a salvo of rainbow colored projectiles as it wiped the rest of the Nobodies and Heartless out.

"Training Sequence concluded. Score...100%." The computer said as the simulation ended.

"Nice. I feel like I'm getting better with my powers even further now. Well time to turn in for the night." Ace said as he left the simulator.

End of Side Story: Training in the Battle Simulator, Breaking the Limit! Part 2


	11. Chapter 11

Training in the Battle Simulator, Breaking the Limit! Part 3. Ace's Struggle.

(Aqua-Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep)

Ace was currently walking through the park on his way back to the ship while the others went camping as he thought back to the happy moments he had with Hope, Jexi, David, and everyone else from their groups. "Sometimes I wonder...If I'm worthy enough of this power and Excalibur to help my friends. I can't try to fight everyone's battles for them, like Hope said, I shouldn't overdo it. *sigh*." Ace said to himself as tears poured down his cheeks before he quickly wiped them away. "Maybe using the Battle Simulator will help." He said as he entered the ship and went to the Battle Sim as he started up the monitor and selected no.11: Marluxia as he started up the simulator.

"Marluxia selected as opponent, beginning simulation." The computer said as the arena changed into a large white room with a door at the end where there stood a man with long pink hair in a black cloak holding a scythe as he swirled it around and got into a fighting stance as Ace readied himself with his Keyblade.

VS

MARLUXIA

(Graceful Assassin- Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories)

"Sonic Blade!" Ace called out as he dashed through Marluxia multiple times before knocking him back with the final blow.

"Your heart shall be judged!" Marluxia said as he started warping behind Ace and striked at him before warping to the center of the room and unleashed a flurry of flower petals, dealing damage to Ace.

"Ars Arcanum!" Ace called out as he unleashed a flurry of blows, dealing more damage to Marluxia. "It's over! Strike Raid!" He called out as he threw his keyblade and dealt the final blow.

"Hmph! So you are a hero!" Marluxia said as he was defeated and disappeared before the room was engulfed in a flash of light.

Ace uncovered his eyes as he looked around to see he was standing on a platform in an empty space before looking to see Marluxia floating above him.

"Soon the emptiness will shatter your heart, in this empty world of nothingness!" Marluxia said as he waved his hand behind him and rose petals flurried around as he was now seen riding a large spectre nobody. "As lightless oblivion devours you, drown in the everblooming darkness!" He said as Ace got ready to fight once more.

(Scythe of Petals- KH RE:COM)

VS

MARLUXIA 2ND FORM

"Mega Flare!" Ace called out as he launched a large fireball at Marluxia as it exploded on impact.

Marluxia then charged forward as his spectre crashed into Ace a few times, dealing damage to him.

"Gggh…." Ace groaned as he was bleeding around his face a bit as he held his side in pain. "I...can't...lose...yet...Inferno!" He called out as a giant vortex of fire surged around Marluxia and finished him off.

"Training Sequence concluded, score...90%" The computer said as the simulation ended.

"...Somehow...I managed to do it." Ace said.

"Is there any point in continuing to become stronger?" A voice echoed out.

"Huh?" Ace asked.

"No one will support you. And no one wants to." The voice continued.

"Shut up…" Ace muttered.

"Your bonds of friendship only tie you down. You are nothing but second fiddle to your friends." The voice continued.

"Stop…" Ace said.

"Only your heart is hollow enough to be a demons, just accept the fact you can't protect the people you care about and the outside world is cruel and just." The voice continued.

"STOP!" Ace yelled as he unleashed a burst of light and darkness through the training area before he collapsed to the ground and began crying. "My heart is strong, and my friends will always support me as I support them and I'll prove it as I journey with them."

End of Side Story: Training in the Battle Simulator, Breaking the Limit! Part 3. Ace's Struggle.


	12. Chapter 12

Training in the Battle Simulator, Breaking the Limit! Part 4. Inner Demons.

"Hey Ace, wait up!" Hope called as Ace went inside the sim.

"Oh, look. Your friend wants to join you. How sweet." The voice said.

"Shut up…" Ace said before turning to Hope.

"Uh, who're you talking to?" Hope asked.

"Nobody, I'm sorry." Ace said.

"Look man, it's no fun if you get all the sim action to yourself. Let me help you with your workout today." Hope said.

"Alright, the more the merrier." Ace said as he turned on the monitor.

"Hey, don't give me something basic like Heartless. I want a challenge." Hope said. "In fact…. Gimme someone I can really hit. Gimme Gargos!"

"Alright." Ace said as he selected Gargos.

"Gargos selected as opponent, activating simulation." The computer said.

The simulator then started to generate Gargos's home stage, The Astral Plain.

FIGHT ON!

"Hope I don't regret this…" Hope said.

(Cue- Kneel to your God- Killer Instinct)

A portal opened up as two demons of different sizes stepped out before a larger one stepped out as the two ran back into the portal. "Kneel to your god!" Gargos said as he pointed at Hope before crossing his arms.

"I don't kneel to anybody! Bring it!" Hope said raising his arms.

READY…..FIGHT!

Hope and Gargos stared at each other before charging and collided fists as a shockwave braced the entire simulator.

"Hah!" Hope said breaking from the stalemate and roundhouse kicked Gargos in the face before laying on him with rapid fire strikes and finishing off with a headbutt. "Eat this! Sapphire Buster!" Hope said blasting a blue beam at Gargos, ending his string.

Gargos blasted the smoke away with his wings as he roared. He then laughed at Hope before beginning his own assault.

"Oblivion!" He called out as he punched through a portal and a portal appeared next to Hope as it punched him.

"What the… gah!" Hope said being hit in the side. Gargos continued to attack with portal strikes before knocking him down. "I'm not finished!" Hope said as he charged at Gargos, as the demon did the same as both collided again. Hope then grabbed Gargos by the arm and then pulled him in, delivering a devastating headbutt. Hope then slammed Gargos into the ground as he pulled a fist back. "Eat… this! Garnet Grand Impact!" Hope said punching Gargos as he made an impression in the stage floor.

WINNER!

"Training Sequence Concluded, score…95%" The computer said as the simulation ended.

"Oh man…. That was brutal. I can see why he was a really tough opponent for you, Ace." Hope breathed.

"Yup, you have no idea." Ace said.

"Okay, now it's your turn. Who do you want?" Hope asked.

"Choose carefully… this next opponent could be dangerous, even for you." The voice said.

"Oh, really?" Ace said as he picked his opponent. "I'll show you just how wrong you are."

Hope was startled as a familiar large man appeared.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Lexaeus?! Ace, are you nuts?!" Hope asked as the Silent Hero summoned Skysplitter. "Oh man… I'd better get outta the way…"

(Cue- The 13th Reflection- Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix)

VS LEXAEUS

"Dandelga!" Ace said as he entered Carnage Form: Dandelga. "Hell Sword!" He called out as he unleashed a fire coated sword strike onto Lexaeus before shifting to Lexida. "Needle Strike!" He called out as he thrusted at Lexaeus multiple times at lightning speed before slashing through him.

Lexaeus cried out as a red, black, and yellow aura formed around him before he jumped into the air and slammed his tomahawk into the ground, causing rock pillars to erupt underneath Ace.

"Ugh!" Ace cried out as he took damage from it as he was sent flying into the air before Lexaeus grabbed his head and threw him into one of the pillars as his tomahawk glowed red and launched a rockslide at him. "Gah!"

"Ace!" Hope said. "Lexaeus is too tough, you can't beat him in a straight up fight!"

"He's right… you made a bad choice." The voice said.

"Shut up...I will beat him, no matter what it takes." Ace said.

"Ace! This isn't like you at all! Why are you fighting Lexaeus?! What are you trying to prove?!" Hope asked as Lexaeus slowly walked to Ace.

"Yes, Ace, what are you trying to prove? To be accepted, or to not be a weakling?" The voice asked.

"Stop…." Ace muttered.

"Just admit it, nobody will accept you, not now, not ever." The voice said.

"STOP!" Ace yelled before he disappeared and slashed through Lexaeus multiple times before incinerating him with fire. But Lexaeus still stood, no damage taken at all.

"Ace, stop! Listen to me!" Hope said. "Answer me! What made you pick Lexaeus?!"

"To show that I'm strong enough to protect the people I care about, and for me to be accepted for who I am!" Ace said.

"It isn't just about being strong!" Hope said as Lexaeus grabbed Ace by the face. "It isn't about being accepted either! You're letting doubt and desperation cloud your judgement! It's what's making you have these voices in your head! Don't let them make who you are! You are only yourself, don't force yourself to become stronger! Because as you are… you're already strong!" Hope said. "You know the right way to Beat Lexaeus, right?! It's not power you need! Do you know what it is?"

"Of course I do…" Ace muttered before kicking Lexaeus away with great force. "It's heart!" He said as he looked up as he activated his God Mode.

Lexaeus let loose another mighty rockslide before Ace held his hand out as the attacked was nullified.

"I will doubt myself no longer!" Ace said as his tattoo glowed before Zodiac Symbols of the sun and moon appeared on the back of his hands. "I have my friends! My family! But most of all...I have Heart!"

Lexaeus smiled before uttering these words…

"Well done." He said before a cylinder of data and numbers covered him and he was gone. The simulation then ended.

"The true test of Lexaeus the Silent hero isn't to defeat him. Because he is so powerful, it would take forever to do so, as his power keeps rising with each passing moment. The one way to truly complete this simulation was to show your own resolve and heart." Hope said.

"I see...now I feel at peace with myself now that I know I will have everyone else including you." Ace said before he reverted and collapsed on his knees.

"Whoa, easy there, bro." Hope said. "How long have you been trying to break your limits for no reason?"

"4 weeks." Ace said.

"Maybe you should slow down. You already have a lot of skills. You don't need to improve. Like I said. With what you have, you can already call yourself strong." Hope said.

"Right...I'm sorry, I just wanted a better control on my powers so I don't tire out quickly. I'm sorry I worried you." Ace said as he closed his eyes with a smile.

"You don't need to apologize. Just get some shuteye, Ace." Hope smiled.

"Alright, thanks Hope." Ace said as he headed back to his room and had a peaceful sleep now that he was no longer weighed down.

End of Side Story: Training in the Battle Simulator, Breaking the Limit! Part 4. Inner Demons.


	13. Chapter 13

Facing the Phantom! Overcoming Doubt!

Ace walked out to a clearing before a mirror appeared as he walked up to it and put his hand on it. "What is this?" He thought before a hand grabbed him and pulled him in.

Ace opened his eyes and sat up as he saw he was laying on a field that showed his reflection with various swords stabbed into the ground and scattered around before seeing 6 large stone pillars representing the the six elements, floating in the distance as they slowly rotated as he saw the sky was a mix of orange, purple, and blue along with it being cloudy. "What is this place?"

"It is your heart." A voice said as appearing was Phantom Ace who looked exactly like him, the only noticeable difference was his eyes were a brighter color. "I've been waiting for you… me."

"Phantom…" Ace said.

"You've finally come to fight me, it seems. But why? SO you can get rid of all the doubt in your mind? No matter what happens, I will always be here. I am your innermost doubts and fears. I am what you fear your friends think." Phantom Ace said.

"Maybe so...but I will not let that hinder me any longer." Ace said as a magic aura formed around his left hand.

"That's right. Come at me with all you have… but you won't beat me. Because of one thing. I am you, and you are me. I am your true self. I'll crush all who find me a hinderance… starting with you!" Phantom Ace said as a magic aura formed in his right hand.

(Cue- Aqua 0.2 ver- Kingdom Hearts 2.8)

"Fine...let's go!" Ace said as they both dashed towards each other and their magic infused attacks clashed against each other before they were both launched back a certain distance before Phantom Ace disappeared.

"What?" Ace asked in shock before he heard a laugh echo throughout the battlefield.

"Come on!" Phantom Ace called out as he charged at Ace and plowed through him.

"Agh!" Ace cried out as he was struck before recovering and entering Carnage Form: Dandelga. "Infernal Torrent!" He called out launching a slash of fire as Phantom Ace countered with his own, causing the two to clash. "What?!"

"Like I said, I am you...everything you know, I know as well, your techniques, your powers, everything. Like I said, you're welcome to try and fight me." Phantom Ace said as his voice echoed around them.

(Cue- Bad Situation- Naruto)

"This isn't good...What can I do?" Ace muttered.

"Just give up. You can't hope to possibly beat me. Just accept the fact that you will never be on their level. You'll always be the the third wheel. Embrace that…and let me crush your so called comrades, show them how powerful you are!" Phantom Ace said.

"Is this really it for me…? Everyone...I'm sorry." Ace muttered.

"You're really gonna listen to this guy?! Fight back!" A voice called as a blue shape of Hope appeared.

"What?! You?!" Phantom Ace asked.

"Hope?" Ace asked.

"Well, yes and no. Point is, don't listen to your jerk thoughts. You're never the third wheel, and you deserve to be among us. You can't think about us this way, you always are glad to fight with us." Hope said.

"Lies!" Phantom Ace said. "You don't think that way of us!"

"Shut up! Hope, Jexi, David, and everyone else are my friends! They believe in me just as much as I believe in them!" Ace said as he entered Twilight God Mode as the elemental symbols on the pillars started to glow. "And I will no let your doubts cloud my heart or soul! Celestial Force!" He said as the lights from the symbols on the pillars floated down to him as they turned into spheres, each representing, Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder, Light, and Darkness as his hair and eyes became a mix of red, blue, green, yellow, white, and purple, while his tattoo glowed silver and orange.

"What… what is this?! You're not supposed to have this power! You always follow their leads!" Phantom Ace said.

"If I want to be strong, I can't copy my friends. I have to follow my own path as I fight alongside them, that is my way." Ace said.

"Show me what you can do with that power." Astral Hope said.

"Rraaaaaah!" Phantom Ace said charging.

(Cue- Jet Set Run- My Hero Academia)

"Dandelga: Power of Fire!" Ace called out as he held out the orb of fire in front of him before it launched a wave of fire and inferno at Phantom Ace as the attack slightly burned him.

"Argh!" Phantom Ace said.

"Not done yet! I can harness the powers of all my carnage forms! Lexida: Power of Water and Ice!" He said as he used the orb of water and sucked Phantom Ace into a whirlpool while firing icicles at him from multiple directions.

"This is nothing!" Phantom Ace said breaking free.

"Then how about this?! Drevas: Power of Earth and Nature!" He said holding out the orb of earth and Nature as vines trapped Phantom Ace and he was trapped between stalagmites that looked like shark teeth before they crunched him. "Shark's are deadly fish aren't they?"

Phantom Ace broke free of the jaws as Ace then held the thunder orb. "Batootha: Power of Thunder and Lightning!" He said as Phantom Ace was swept away by a tornado and struck down by a thousand lightning bolts and thunderstorms. "Quite a shock huh? This is the next one! Urias: Power of Light!"

A blast of light came down from the heavens and hit Phantom Ace, making the tornado explode.

"No… how? How can you be this strong?!" Phantom Ace asked.

"Because he's following the path he wants to be, not ours. Ace's true power doesn't come from breaking limits, or striving to be like others." Astral Hope said.

"It's because of the bonds I made with each and everyone of the people that helped and supported me. I've become a part of their heart, just as they've become a part of mine. My friends are my power, and I'm theirs!" Ace and another voice said.

"Hey, that's my line!" Astral Hope said before smiling. "But… I think the three of us can let you use it just this once."

"Time to finish you off. Leomurg: Power of Darkness!" Ace said as he held out the orb of darkness as Phantom Ace became trapped in a dark orb as spears of darkness were surrounding it before Ace waved his hand and they pierced through. "Vanish! Shadow, trouble my soul no more. Your existence has ended." He said before flying into the air as the six orbs rapidly spun around him before merging into one as he fired it as a prismatic laser.

"GRAAAAAAGGGHHH! Curse youuuuuu…..!" Phantom Ace yelled before he faded into dust.

Ace reverted back before he started to float down to the ground. "...I did it…" He said as Astral Hope caught him.

"Get some sleep there. You earned it." Astral Hope said. "Also, I'm not the real deal. You're in your head."

"*chuckle* I know." Ace said before he closed his eyes.

End of Side Story: Facing the Phantom! Overcoming Doubt!


	14. Chapter 14

An Ally Returns and A Sign of Hope

Ace warped and found himself in a park as he decided to walk into the forest to think.

"Honestly….I'm not even sure what to do. Jexi, David, and Hope along with their groups probably have a lot on their plate with that breakout in the Universal Prison and probably some of their greatest foes escaping. I shouldn't bother them right now." He said to himself as he entered a clearing and formed a Reality Marble around himself as he once again found himself in his inner world as he decided to sleep.

Two Days later...

Ace woke up as he dispelled his Reality Marble and decided to explore the forest while contemplating on the events from the first day he and the others have first arrived. As he explored he began to sense a mysterious yet familiar presence following me.

"Who's there?" Ace asked as he put his hand near Excalibur.

"Ace? Is that you?" A female voice asked as Shanoa walked out of the bushes.

"Shanoa? What are you doing here?" Ace asked.

"I came to look for you. After my business was done, I went across the multiverse to try and locate you." Shanoa said. "You're probably wondering what that business of mine was. Well, I just had to check things back on my world to make sure Dracula hasn't revived due to all the dark magic from the battle with Galdera."

Before Ace could reply, he heard a noise.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A voice said.

This time, Ace drew Excalibur as Shanoa's tattoos glowed.

"Whoa whoa, chill! It's just me!" The voice said as stepping out of the shadows was Hope.

"Hope?" Ace asked.

"When you were gone for two days in Hibiya Park, I was worried, so I decided to look for you." Hope said. "The first time, Sunset and I gave up. Why'd you go off like that, man?"

"I had a lot to think about. I'm sorry I worried you." Ace said.

"I think I can understand why. You feel like this because everything is revolving around us, you don't know what to do." Hope said.

"Yeah… You guys have made a lot of enemies over the years and probably had a lot on your plate due to the prison break, so I didn't want to bother you." Ace said.

"That wasn't it at all. We just had to clear somethings up." Hope said. "Granted, Rain bow wants us together for a meeting at David's house, but that's for the end of the week here. The most important thing is…. That this is for all of us, David's showing us where he came from. It isn't the same without you if you're not there to enjoy it."

"*sigh* I just don't know what to do…" Ace muttered.

"If you don't know what to do, then just push forward anyway." Hope said. "So what if you don't know the answers to what you have to do? There is no solution to a problem without action. Forget asking what you have to do. Just do it."

"Heh. That's so like you Hope. You're always bringing people's spirits up no matter what." Ace said before sensing an incoming attack. "Watch out!" He yelled tackling Hope down as a wave of dark magic flew over them.

"Whoa!" Hope said as he was safe, but didn't see any signs of the attacker. "Thank's Ace. Looks like that was a Hit and Run."

"Yes, that person's presence is gone." Shanoa said.

"It was probably someone who doesn't like attacking out in the open. Whoever it was, I'm sure he'll be back. One day." Hope said.

Ace then saw something on the ground as he kneeled down and picked them up. "What are these?" He asked as he looked at two oddly shaped cubes as each of them gave off an orange and purple glow as they had the sun and moon symbols on each of them.

"I think…. Those are signs. Of them." Hope said. "They want you to keep going."

"Yeah, whatever they are, my digivice is reacting to them for some reason. I'll have Mari analyze these later." Ace said. "I'll be coming back with you, I probably have the others worried sick." He said before he and Hope turned to Shanoa.

"As promised I shall join your group. Shall we?" Shanoa asked.

"It'll be great to have you." Hope said. "Glad you're feeling better, Ace."

"It's thanks to you actually." Ace said as they headed back to the Agency.

End of Side Story: An Ally Returns and A Sign of Hope


	15. Chapter 15

The Thing About Jet

After conversing with the Starlink Crew, Hope went to Ace's room and knocked on the door.

"Ace? It's me, you in there?" Hope asked.

"Please...I need to be alone…" Ace said.

"This is about Jet, isn't it? Let me in, Ace. I wanna talk about him. We all know Jet's eating at you." Hope said.

"Okay." Ace said as he opened the door and let Hope in.

"Alright, now that I'm face to face with you…" Hope said. "What is it about Jet that's eating you?"

"He talks like he knows everything about us, but...he doesn't…" Ace said as he covered his face with his knees.

"That's just Jet being Jet." Hop said. "We all know he acts arrogant and cocky, but at the end of the day, he's got a good heart. When he found out his former fellow Exploration Depot Members were alive during the crash on Kirite, he was filled with hope. He wants to find them, and we want to help him any way we can."

"..."

"Ace.." Hope said. "There will be people like Jet who you don't get along with. But that's only because those people have their ways of being the hero or villain they want to be. Jet just wants to fly free in his ship, and not be tied down by anyone, or any rules. Heck, even Jexi, David and myself have our own ways to be us. What's your way?"

"What do you mean?" Ace asked as tears poured down his face a bit as he looked up.

"I mean, your mantra, your code." Hope said. "You're a Nephilim. So you possess angel and demon qualities. You protect those who are innocent, and punish the guilty ones."

"I think I get what you're saying. As a representative of both light and darkness. With the light I help those who are lost or in need, like Ophilia. As for the darkness, I punish the wicked and those who are far beyond redemption, like Mattias." Ace said.

"Exactly." Hope said. "I know Jet gets on your nerves, but he is one of the Kingdoms Chosen. And seeing as his comrades are here in Atlas, well we have to help him. He was given hope, and as a namesake to me… I don't want him to let go of it."

"I understand." Ace said.

"You'll warm up to Jet eventually. Just give it time." Hope said. "Just know if you need someone to talk too, I'm here."

"Thank you." Ace said as the two shared a hug.

"When you're ready, were headed to a new planet in the system. Shaid's got a line on someone who can tell us who's leading the Legion." Hope said.

"Alright." Ace said. "(The Way of the Nephilim...If that is my Mantra, then I shall follow it, as long as my friends are with me till the end.)"

End of Side Story: The Thing about Jet


	16. Chapter 16

A Chance of Redemption

"Hmm." Ace hummed to himself.

"What is it Ace?" Axl asked from Ace's pendant.

"I've been thinking. If I and the others defeat Darkhon and Galeem and they become Spirits." Ace said. "I want to have them become a part of me so that I can show them that Light and Darkness can coexist together. I know it sounds crazy, but I have to try something." He said clasping his pendant.

"I believe that you can do it. When the time comes, I know you'll make the right choice." Azura said.

"Right. I am a Nephilim and so I must follow the Mantra of a Nephilim." Ace said. "Thank you, Axl, Azura. Darkhon, Galeem, I will prove to you that light and darkness can coexist with one another someday."


	17. Chapter 17

Change to One's True Self

Hope was walking through Umbras Base after everyone got off assignment when he saw Ace staring out into the Pacific Ocean.

"Needed some time alone again?" Hope asked.

"Yeah…" Ace said.

(Cue- Unrequited Feelings ~ From Ring a Bell- Tales of Vesperia)

Hope sighed. "Look, Ace… we need to talk."

"It's about me, isn't it?" Ace asked.

"Yeah…. It is." Hope said. "I saw how you looked when Ben said he didn't trust us. It was the same look I saw Papelene give to Lycan. You have problems, buddy, don't you see them eating away at you?"

"I do…" Ace said.

"Look, ever since we met back in Valentia, it's been really fun, but these days, things have been pretty rough. You've been trying so hard to help us fight that you seem to get in the way of others. You also let feelings of distrust and doubt get to your head, and you storm off. And when you make those mistakes after you come back from being alone, you act like they never happen. It pains me to say this…" Hope said. "Ace...you're too perfect."

"..." Ace started crying as he slowly started to show his true feelings.

"I can't hold this in anymore Ace. I'm speaking for David, Jexi and Mark eventually when I say these problems, they're making everybody feel uncomfortable. I know you always try to help us, but you always seem to get in everybody's way and you shrug off any negativity, thinking everything's gonna be okay, but its not. Thes problems, they've grown to the point where I don't think David can almost stand you anymore. Sooner or later...he's gonna lose it. Can't you see that?" Hope asked.

"You're right...it's all my fault." Ace said. "The truth is...I have Aspergers, it's because of them that I always act out when something hurtful is said and be impulsive and I can't help but take things seriously, I'm always the one that ends upsetting David. I...I don't want this to tear us apart! I DON'T! Please help me...Hopey. I never wanted to upset any of you but I end up doing it without even realizing it. And with how I've been acting this past year..." he said before collapsing to the ground as he cried out.

"I can help you, but you have to help yourself." Hope said. "You need to take the good things with the bad, accept people in our worlds for who they are. Take Lycan for instance, Papelne hates his guts, but maybe in all that protection he did for her, he was only looking out for her safety? We didn't know about the Overworld, so Lycan was only trying to protect Papelne the best he could, and the animal instincts took over. And we all know dogs and cats don't get along."

"I know, but Papelne isn't a helpless little girl, she's helped us out more times than we could count..." Ace said.

"That's the problem, right there." Hope said. "You have faith in your comrades so much that you overlook what others think. You have to take the good with the bad, not toss the negativity aside."

Hope then looked at Ace. "And there's another issue here, Ace. it's not personal or anything. But the thing is… you have too many skills and powers."

"What should I do?" Ace asked.

"It's easy to see that all these skills you've learned are getting in the way of your truest self." Hope said. "You don't need a keyblade, you don't need Azura's songs, you dont need summons, at least not anymore. All you need are the qualities that make you… well, you."

"Huh?" Ace asked.

"Think about it. You're one of the three Nephilim Princes of Devaloka. Have you ever thought that, by learning all these skills from your teammates that you're denying the powers of your heritage?" Hope said.

"I guess I really haven't." Ace said.

"Well let me tell you, you don't need to use a Keyblade like Sora or the Guardians, or sing like Azura. All you need are the powers gifted to you as a Nephilim, and your abilities to tap into the celestial force, gifted by the Eidolons. The form of one true self is based on what abilities he has alone, not ones he uses like the others." Hope said.

"So if I do that...my Color Fighting would be transferred into the Celestial Force and I would lose my God Mode as well." Ace said.

"And that's who you are. You're Ace Neptune, Prince of Devaloka and master of the Elements." Hope said. "You aren't defined by what makes me, David or Jexi who we are. You are defined by who YOU are. Do you know who you are?"

"Yes…" Ace said as he plunged a hand into his own chest as he pulled out an orb.

The sound of Azura's voice echoed as water and blue light escaped from Ace's mouth. The copy of Void Gear turned to dust as Summoners Oath turned back into Breidablik.

And then, a transparent angel wing appeared from Ace's right side, as well as a transparent devil wing on his left. A magic circle then appeared as the Celestial Force took over his body, summoning the powers of Dandelga, Lexida, Batootha, Drevas, Urias, and Leomurg as the weapons and elements representing them floated around him.

Ace then reappeared after the light show as he was now in his truest form. Still sporting his light blue hair, air goggles, and monochromic devil red and angelic blue eyes, he was now dressed in a long sleeve white tunic, black shorts with angel wing charms on the sides, knight greaves, and though it was barely visible, he now sported rune markings on his arms and his cheeks along with his sun and moon tattoo.

"How do you feel?" Hope asked.

"Reborn." Ace said as he picked up Excalibur and saw it shapeshift into his old weapon, Muramasa Masamune. "This is…"

"Is that your old Katana?" Hope asked.

"Y-yes, I thought it was lost when Yato took its place." Ace said as there was a black and white hue on the edges..

"Excalibur must've faded back. With Saber in Team Chronicle it makes sense." Hope said.

"I suppose you're right." Ace said as his Katana shifted back into Excalibur with only four orbs visible as it faded away leaving the orbs behind as they flew into Breidablik.

"Now, you're the true Ace Neptune. No other skills. Just your sword, your gun, and your Celestial Arms." Hope said. "Remind you of anyone?"

"The son of Sparda, Dante." Ace said.

"Exactly. This is the real you, you're not Dante, you're not me, Jexi nor David. You are yourself and you alone." Hope said.

"I am me and me alone." Ace said as he sent the orb up into the sky as it scattered into streaks of light. "Now I will start to make amends for my mistakes." he said as he raised Muramasa Masamune into the sky.

Meanwhile, the part of Ace which was Azura's voice and song floated through Umbras base and through the halls… right into Azura, possessing her through her pendant.

"*gasp*..." Azura gasped as her pendant glowed brightly than ever before, water churning around her for a few seconds before disappearing. "Ace…" she muttered as tears poured down her cheek as she smiled. "...thank you."

"Everything okay in here, Azura? Saw a light show from your room." Gemini said.

"Yes, just someone returning something to me." Azura said as she looked at her pendant.

"Oh, I get it. You gave some of yer voice to Ace." Gemini said.

"Yes. When we met on Al's world, I taught him on how to use some of my power, in order to do that, I shared some of it with him. And now he's returned it." Azura said.

"So now you're back to full power. It's great to hear, cuz your music is powerful stuff. With even some of it gone, I doubt it wasn't as effective. That's why you and Ace did duets all the time." Gemini said.

"Yes." Azura said. "He must've done something very selfless to do this for me." she said.

"Well, that's whatcha gotta do sometimes. Make those choices. But you would know all about that." Gemini said.

"Yes, many times in fact." Azura said.

"So let's keep changing and growing. Together." Gemini said.

"Of course." Azura said.


	18. Chapter 18

The Gates of Hell

A little over a day after the celebration of the Empires fall on Endor, the Galaxy King rocketed towards the Venue of the Perfect Link Tournament finals. All the members of the groups were getting ready to compete, including Simon, who was preparing with Cheshire and Absol.

"Well, I'll be counting on you two for the tournament, let's do our best and have fun, okay?" Simon said as he adjusted Cheshire's hat and vest along with petting Absol as they chirped happily.

Suddenly in Simon's room, a red circle appeared before converging into a portal.

"That gateway…why does it call to me?" Simon asked himself before turning to Cheshire and Absol. "Stay here okay? I'll be right back." he said as he stood on top of the circle and vanished.

(Cue- The Gates of Hell- Bayonetta)

When Simon reappeared, he was in a bar of some sort. An underground bar with the neon sign reading, "The Gates of Hell". Standing at the counter was a man wearing sunglasses and in a brown and black coat and gloves.

"Welcome to the Gates of Hell. We've lit our prices on fire, so there won't be hell to pay..." The Man said.

"Huh?" Simon asked.

"Thought I'd say something to lighten the mood. After all, that always gets Bayonetta whenever she comes." the man said. "You know who I'm talkin about, right?"

Simon then realized. "You're...Rodin!" he said pointing to the man.

"And you're Simon Neptune." Rodin said. "You're the guy who's going around using Bayonetta's power, am I right?"

"Yeah, I am an enhanced that inherited her abilities after all." Simon said as his left eye glowed.

"So by inheritance, that makes you a new customer of mine." Rodin smiled.

"Really? This is a bar isn't it?" Simon asked as Rodin put a cup of Soda on the table in front of him.

"It is… but it's also so much more. Hasn't Bayonetta ever told you I sell more than drinks?" Rodin asked.

"Of course...you're a weaponsmith. You made all sorts of weapons from Infernals for her." Simon said as he took a sip of his soda.

"Get the feelin' you didn't hear that from her." Rodin said.

"Um well, I also inherited some of her memories too." Simon said nervously.

"Makes sense." Rodin said. "You're probably wondering why I called you here. Don't worry, it aint for anything bad."

"What is it?" Simon asked.

"Two things." Rodin said. "First, a bit of thanks. Y'know, for helping me and Bayonetta out during the whole World of Light fiasco. Yeah, I was a Spirit during that."

"Whoa, well I'm glad me and my friends could help out." Simon said.

"No trouble." Rodin said. "That actually brings me to the second thing. You have a little something from Bayonetta. As I said, that makes you a customer here too. And not to bring this up or anything but, even you need help."

"I'd gladly appreciate it, anything to help my friends out more." Simon said.

"Well in that case…why don't we start with this?" Rodin said taking a present box out. "You don't have your own gun set, am I right?"

"You got me. I use normal handguns, but when I infuse my magic into them…*pbht*." Simon said as he blew a small raspberry.

"Exactly. You're gonna need these if you wanna be a REAL Umbra Warlock." Rodin said opening the box.

"Wowwwwww." Simon said as he looked inside the box and saw four handcrafted black guns with white linings, and one different colored gemstone embedded in each of them, the colors were crimson, azure, violet, and onyx and the words inscribed on them were "Midnight Black". They also had chibi charms of Flareon, Vaporeon, Espyon, and Umbreon on each of the handles. Individually the guns were called Ember (Crimson), Riptide (Azure), Amethyst (Violet), and Obsidian (Onyx).

"Made these just a little while ago after the World of light. Didn't think Bayonetta would need them. But since you don't have any guns like this, they're yours. Whaddya think?" Rodin asked.

Simon tossed them all into the air as he caught Ember and Riptide in his hands, and Amethyst and Obsidian in the holsters on his legs. "I love them, thank you, Rodin." he said as Rodin held out a few lollipops to him. "Why thank you."

"You ever need any other help, just come to me." Rodin said. "So long as you keep bringin' me a lot of Halos and Orbs, I've got items to spare, and if you find any Golden LP's, bring em' to me and I'll make something really special."

"Thank you, Rodin." Simon said.

"There's another reason why I called ya here. You've noticed that your infernals are actin' up, haven't you?" Rodin asked.

"They have actually, Madama looked like she was nervous about something." Simon said.

"Yeah…" Rodin said. "Somethings up. The balance of power that keeps things in check don't feel right, does it?"

"It doesn't." Simon said.

"It hasn't been revealed what this shift is, but you and your friends keep an eye out. Also… you'd better be wary of yourself, and your friend David." Rodin said.

"David?" Simon asked.

"He's got a high price planted on him by the Demon Universe. Reckon every demon from there to Inferno will want his head. Especially our friends from above." Rodin said.

"Angels?" Simon asked. "But why would they be after me too, is it because I have the Left Eye of the Overseer?"

"You don't have the Left Eye. Just its power. That's why Bayonetta's contracted demons come to you as well." Rodin said. "But with this unrest going on, you and this David guy might be in trouble in the future."

"I see, thanks for the tip." Simon said as he walked back to the portal. "Thanks Uncle Rodin." he said as he warped away.

"Good luck kid. And have fun in those finals." Rodin said.

Simon reappeared in his room as he looked at Black Midnight.

"Shouldn't use these yet. I feel like if I do, it will give me an unfair advantage. So it's probably best I put them in my weapons safe." Simon said as he walked up to his safe and input the code as he opened it and stored Black Midnight. "Now, time to rest up for the finals coming up."


	19. Chapter 19

The Weapons of a Warlock

After defeating Artemis, Simon took a trip to the Gates of Hell.

(Cue-The Gates of Hell)

"Well now, looks like you've got a good reason to visit. 3 Golden LPs at once. Guess I got my work cut out for me." Rodin said.

"Here you go." Simon said handing them to Rodin.

"Lemme see what the orders are today." Rodin said looking at them. "Hmm… a little Entrance of the Gladiators, with some Harmonius Blacksmith, and topping it off with a pinch of Trois Marches Militaires. You got some quality jams here."

"I got these from some powerful demons in Red Grave, it wasn't easy, I'll tell you that." Simon said.

"Well, it ain't gonna be easy for me to get these weapons for ya, but since I already made em for Bayonetta, it'll be much less painful this time around. Now, any requests on which song I play first?" Rodin asked.

"How about Trois Marches Militaires?" Simon asked.

"Alrighty then." Rodin said putting it on the record player.

"What happens now?" Simon asked.

"Usually I dive in and get dirty, but since I've made the weapons, it's easy to just get the weapons made right from inferno." Rodin said as the music played. A portal then appeared as red and green lights, two of each flew out. Rodin then got four shotguns with accented thin gold lines and jewels on each side of the guns. The lights then flowed into the guns, as they became empowered with magic.

"It's much more easier to have those fairies come out now and get in here." Rodin said handing the shotguns to Simon. "One set of Onyx Roses, ready for action."

"Thanks, Uncle Rodin." Simon said playfully.

"Hey, don't call me Uncle, I ain't your family. Now, lets see about getting you an edge." Rodin said playing Entrance of the Gladiators as he got four swords and dipped them into a portal one by one. By doing this, each of the blades turned into curved indian swords with a sun-like design on the handles as the blades glowed a purple hue.

"Rakshasa." Rodin smiled. "These blades are one of my finer works. Back when I made these for Bayonetta, that motherfucker did NOT wanna listen to reason. Guess he knows better now. Put him to work."

"Thanks. I sure will." Simon said taking them.

"Now then…" Rodin said putting on The Harmonious Blacksmith. Thunder boomed as thunder cracked as a giant hammer rose out of the ground. It had a long handle and at the end of it was a large head that had the symbol of Raijin on its eye. "You'll definitely bring the thunder and the hammer down with this. Takemikazuchi. Careful, it might be a little heavy on the first try."

"I think I'll manage it somehow." Simon said lifting it up.

"While you're here, you got any Halos and Orbs to spend? You can check out my wares to see if Bayonetta left any techniques and items for you." Rodin said.

"Yeah, I got plenty of each to spend." Simon said. "I think I'll take Bat Within."

"Y'know, it may change because you have a different animal form than Bayonetta, that being Tiger Within." Rodin said.

"I see." Simon said.

"Come back when you got more LPs, and I'll cook up some more stuff." Rodin said.

"No problem, thanks again, Rodin." Simon said as he left.


	20. Chapter 20

Poison Arrows and Lightning Speed Nunchucks

Simon returned to the gates of hell with the LPs Mayumi delivered.

"So, whaddya got for me today?" Rodin asked.

"William Tell Overture, and a really good one." Simon said showing the nunchuk LP. "Messiah, HWV.56."

"Good finds. Let's get cookin." Rodin said taking the LPs. "I'll start with the good stuff first." he said as he played Messiah, HWV.56 on the record player as he took two revolver-like gun barrels and bonded them together with a chain. He then dipped them in a portal as they came out turning black with gold rims. "Voila. The Sai Fung. with this, you'll really do some damage."

"Nice." Simon said.

Rodiin then played the William Tell Overture as buzzing was heard. Out from a portal flew a dragonfly like demon as it buzzed around with arrows in its possession.

"Whoa, easy there." Rodin said as the dragonfly bow landed near Simon.

"Is this… Kafka?" Simon asked. "The bow that was made from a cursed man who turned into an insect?"

"It sure is. Figured you might know your way around a bow. That's where Kafka comes in. He's really compatible with your dragonfly demons you got contracted." Rodin said.

"Amazing, the bow feels...alive." Simon said as he picked it up.

"Well, I used its soul to make it, and it kinda still lives inside the thing. Hope it helps ya." Rodin said.

"I'm sure it will. Thank you again for helping make these weapons." Simon said.

"No problem. Anyway, wanna buy anything else?" Rodin asked.

"I think I'm good for now, maybe next time. See you later and thanks again." Simon said as he exited the Gates of Hell.


End file.
